


attention to detail/细致入微

by LiKan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: Kyle在三岁那年得到了他的印记。





	attention to detail/细致入微

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [attention to detail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119626) by [pvc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvc/pseuds/pvc). 



Kyle在三岁那年得到了他的印记。彼时他正专心致志为画纸上的狗狗上色，甚至没有注意到这一变化，直到他的母亲吸了口气，差点摔碎手里的杯子。

“噢，宝贝，看啊！”她唤道，握住他的手腕，他这才注意到皮肤上新显现的印记。

Kyle恐慌起来，他不明白为什么身上会出现奇怪的黑色印记，也不知道为什么自己没有注意到它们是如何出现的。“不！”他叫起来。“弄掉呀！”

“不，不，不，”他的母亲哄劝着将他揽进怀里，轻拍他后背以作安抚。“没关系的，甜心，这是你的印记！你的印记开始显出来了。”

“印记？”他问道。

“你一生所爱，”她解释道，一面温柔地将他紧紧抱在胸前的双手拉开。“你的灵魂伴侣。这些字就是他们会对你说的第一句话。”

Kyle从母亲的颈窝中抬起头来，注视着皮肤上的印记，接着他皱眉，转而严肃地看向她。“我看不懂。”

她笑起来，亲吻他的面颊。“没关系。它的意思是……”

 

 

 

“ _终于来了！我们整晚都在干你的活儿！_ ”Alex用她最戏剧化的声音读道，她的下巴搁在Kyle肩头，两人具栖在她小小公寓的沙发上。她轻哼一声。“你这个懒屁股，就连你的灵魂伴侣也在见到你的第一面看透了这个事实。”

“刻薄！”Kyle大叫，将手腕从她的掌中挣脱出来，一手重重按在心口，假装被冒犯。“你对我太刻薄！”

“就是这么刻薄， _句号，_ ”她露出一抹得意的微笑。

“没错，你是最坏的，”他赞同道。

就在那一刻，当他转过脸去面对她，两人距离不过几寸，他几乎就要以为他们会接吻，但Alex只是抿起嘴，目光闪烁着下垂，落在自己手腕的黯淡印记上。他仍然有灵魂伴侣，她如此对他说道，而她不想和又一个可能会离她而去的人有任何发展。

“如果你想的话，今夜仍然可以留在这儿，”她站起身时说道。“我的沙发永远欢迎你。”

“谢了，”他叹道。被可怜的感觉糟糕透顶。“你是最好的。”

“注意点儿，”她说，玩笑地推了记他的后脑勺，接着走开了。“我要保持我刻薄女孩的名声。”

Kyle冲她吐舌头，后者确保了他在沙发上呆得足够舒服之后，便消失在了自己房间内。他们聊了很久，甚至没太怎么看电视。眼下播放着的是某个电视购物频道，在几秒钟的宝石细节展示之后，Kyle无聊到昏然入睡。

 

 

 

他醒来时冷汗淋漓，浑身颤抖，甚至还没能走到卫生间就开始呕吐。他在Alex的水槽里吐了个天翻地覆，一面扑向马桶，这声音足够让Alex从房间里跑出来。

“Kyle！”她叫道，看到他佝偻的身形，她蹲下身，一手按在他的背上。“怎么了？！”

“呃， _呕心，_ ”他还在吐。“我不知道。可能是什么感染？”他用手背抹了抹嘴，接着意识到了什么，双眼大睁看着她。“噢，老天，我希望这不会传染到你。”

Alex张口想要回答，却僵住了。“Kyle，”她的口吻中带着某种强压下的冷静，仿佛是在驯服野兽。

“怎么了？”他问，紧张起来。“出什么事了？”

“噢，”她叹道，声音破碎。“Kyle，你的手腕。”

他花了片刻才明白过来。“不，”他说。“不，不，不，”他不愿看向他的手腕。

Alex捂住嘴。“我很抱歉。”Kyle在这之前从未见过她眼中盛满泪水的模样。他觉得自己大抵陷入了休克。

 

“别抱我，”当她靠近时，Kyle听到自己这么说。“我刚吐完。太恶心了。我——我——”他重重吞咽了一下。“他不可能是死了，”他说，一手按着额头，仍然不愿看向他的印记。“我甚至还没见过他。”

Alex抱住他。“我很抱歉，”她再次说道，Kyle抬起手环住她的后背，看到手腕上消褪的印记，终于大哭起来。

 

 

 

“瞧啊，”他说道。第二天晚上，他们栖在沙发上，试图放松一下，转移他的思绪。

“流星？”Alex回应他，Kyle用手指描摹着流星在大气层划过的一道绿色亮光。“许个愿吧，”她说。

 

 

 

在那之后，事情变得有些复杂起来。

 

 

 

群星浩瀚之中总有几家酒吧里提供不会致死的饮品，而Guy总是知道它们的地点。

“早晚我要自己开家酒吧，”他这么对Kyle说道，一如他们每次出来时他都会这么说。“肯定会是 _有史以来_ 最好的酒吧。几 _光年_ 之外都会有人来到我的酒吧！”他说，句末醉醺醺地卷起舌头发音。

“那肯定会成为一景，”Kyle说。“一个酒量极差的酒吧老板。”

“噗啊！”Guy举起一只手，猛地转过头，一脸被冒犯的样子。“我就证明给你看！”他跌跌撞撞离开吧台座位，走到一个外星女人身旁，她的头发仿佛有自我意识一般，并且整晚都在打量他们两个。Kyle摇摇头，暗自祝他好运，接着开始独自闷头喝酒。

“我希望你能知道，灯侠，”一个声音从他背后传来，“你的同伴骚扰的那位是议员大人的 _女儿。_ ”

Kyle转过头，发现同种族的另一个女人正冲他怒目，仿佛他是块硌脚的石子。他叹息，目光直指正和新酒友相谈甚欢的Guy——他们三个人都醉得不可救药，咯咯笑着，显然玩得很开心。

“我看着不太像骚扰，”Kyle说。“虽然如果你想的话，我可以去告诉他离她远点。”

她紧紧抿着嘴，议员大人的女儿大笑着仰起头。“如果他试图带着她离开的话，我会杀死他。”

“当然了，”他说，转回吧台继续喝酒。片刻寂静之后，Kyle扭头偷看，发现女人仍然不自在地徘徊在房间中央，仿佛她不知道如何在这样的场所中自处。他叹气，一手抹脸，有点可怜她，并指了指身边空着的位置。“坐吗？”

她狐疑地打量他。

“完全纯洁的邀请，”Kyle承诺，举起双手假意投降。“我发誓。”

“唔，”她说，看上去并没有完全信服，但还是坐下了。

“Kyle，”他介绍自己。半醉着想要和她握一握手，接着他想起大多数外星种族并不像人类一样问候彼此，接着他窘迫地将伸出一半的手放在桌子上，徒劳地试图掩盖之前的行为。

“我的级别是上尉，”她说，古怪地看着他伸出手。“你可以就这么叫我。”

“上尉，”他点点头。“很高兴见到你。”

上尉冷冷看了他一眼。“我无意被你勾引，”她告诉他。

Kyle微笑起来，他尽可能憋住一声笑，害怕会冒犯。“我也无意勾引你，”他承诺。

“唔，”她说。“是的，我想你不会。人类似乎拥有业已注定的绑定伴侣。”

“是啊，”Kyle说。“好吧。”

“这很奇怪，”她告诉他，歪着头。“我有些好奇，而你是我见过的第一个人类。如果我征询你展示那个我们曾经听说过的印记的话，是否会显得很无礼？”

Kyle耸耸肩。他挺习惯这事情了现在。灵魂伴侣印记似乎是人类独有的异常现象，而每两个外星人中就有一个要对他问问题。他卷起袖子，将手腕递给她看。

“应该是黑色的，但是我的颜色比较淡因为——”他顿住了。

一切都凝固。背景里持续不断的低声交谈全然要被他的尖锐耳鸣盖过。

“呃，”他发声，将手腕抬高凑近检查。

他喝醉了。肯定是因为这个。不然就是被下药了。有人在他的酒里下了迷幻药。他彻底失心疯了。

“灯侠？”上尉问道，Kyle回过神来，看到她担忧的神情。

“这……应该是……”他用力咽了一下，因为震惊 _以及_ 酒精而头晕目眩。“我——请原谅。我很抱歉，但是我得走了，”他说，几乎是爬出了他的座位。

 

“这怎么 _可能_ ？”Kyle质问道，自从他们离开酒吧以来这已经是第十次。他不知道他们要去哪里，只是单纯跟着Guy而已。虽然，他开始有点觉得其实是Guy在跟着他走，所以他们只是在单纯绕圈圈，但是，嘿，反正他也需要时间好好清理一下思绪。

“我不知道，”Guy再次回答。

“明明已经淡下去 _两年了_ ，”他说。“我不明白。”

“肯定有，呃，这一类的专家，对不？”Guy说。“在地球上？”

“我猜，”Kyle耸肩，“可能吧？”

“反正我也一直想休息一段时间，”他说。“不如我们请个假去找个了解这档子事儿的人？”

 

 

 

他们在纽约找到一个专家。她的办公室摆满了各种古怪饰品，Kyle甚至连碰都不敢碰，因为它们感觉像是被恶灵缠绕。她有一点古怪，并且对她的工作十分富有热情，喋喋不休了一长串关于灵魂伴侣印记的原理和来由。Guy持续在她看不到的地方做鬼脸。

“这并不是个完美的系统，”她说道，一面翻阅桌上的书籍寻找某个特定的页面，接着看也不看就念出来。“对应对方已死亡，真的？”

“那是什么意思？”Kyle问。

“当某人死去的时候？”她重新措辞。“当灵魂离开身体的时候？当心脏停止跳动的时候？”

Kyle盯着她，等待解释，对方却毫无回应。“ _那_ 又是什么意思？”他重复。

她指向了右侧的巨大窗户。“街对面是一家医院，有一整个病房室里都是那些被认为已经死亡—— _脑_ 死亡——却依然活着的人。”

Guy呻吟起来。“你就不能直接 _说_ 他们只是昏迷了而已？”

“我不能确定这一点，”她说。“这只是一个例子。我的重点是印记会消失——也会重新出现，虽然十分罕见，但并非异常。”

“我从未听说过，”Kyle说。

“ _十分_ 罕见，”她强调。

“我该怎么做？”他问。“如果这种事再次发生的话怎么办？”

“就像以前一样继续你的生活？”她建议。“现在你的印记回来了，就像其他任何人一样。你再次成为了试图寻找灵魂伴侣的茫茫人海中的一员。没人能说明你会如何遇见你的命定伴侣的。任何试图否认的人都是在操纵你。虽然……”她偏了偏头，沉思着。“考虑一下闪电约会吗？”

现在这就只是来自博士学位的专家提出的勾搭建议了。

“我该走了，”Kyle说。“谢谢你的帮助。”

“当然了，”她颔首，倾身将一张名片递过去。“当你找到你的伴侣时请考虑联系我。我十分想要研究你的案例。”

Kyle无声点头，将名片塞进口袋里，身体微微颤抖。 _当_ 他找到他的伴侣时。

“请务必考虑闪电约会，”他们离开时，Guy笑出来。“请务必。我愿意花大价钱看你闪电约会。”

Kyle绝对没有把他推进迎面而来的车流里。

 

 

 

“也许是另一个灯侠呢，”Guy在那之后说道，翘起脚搭在对面的空椅子上。大雨忽如其来，他们不得不躲进一家小咖啡店里。

“你是这么想的？”Kyle问，低头第一百次看向手腕的印记——仿佛一旦他转移视线，印记就会再次淡下去。

“好吧，除非你在没有告诉我的情况下偷偷兼职，否则你的活儿就是作为灯侠，”他指了指Kyle的手腕。“我很难想象会有平民对我们中的任何一个人以这句话作为开场白。起码有半数的人还不知道我们是谁，而另外一半则怕我们怕得要死。”

Kyle为这句话思忖了片刻。自从成为灯侠以来，他从未真正深思过这句话背后的含义——他也没理由这么想——但……

“有道理，”他承认。“死亡和濒死状态对我们来说的确很常见，是吧？”

Guy举起他的咖啡杯做敬你状，接着一口气就把咖啡喝光。

“好吧，”Kyle说，站了起来。“我们得尽快赶回去。他们可能——”

“不，”Guy说。“不不不，”并指着Kyle的座位。“我们离回去还有 _两天_ 休假，”他戳着那根控诉的手指继续说道。“我要享受假期。”

“但——”

“ _不啊_ ，”Guy再次重复，接着翻了个白眼。“ _别_ 露出那种表情。无论你到哪里，你命中注定会遇到那个人的！晚几天不会死人。”

Kyle为着他的措辞畏缩了一下，皱着眉。“我 _的确_ 想去Radu*那儿看看”片刻后，他承认道。

Guy笑起来。“这就对了！”他说，倾身拍了拍Kyle的肩膀，接着重新坐下。“稍微休息一会，我敢打赌我们在回去的时候一定会碰见那个人的。”

 

 

 

他们没有。

 

 

 

Kyle叹气，气息化为一团白雾，消散在他们经停的这个星球的寒冷空气中。“稍微停一下就行，”Carol保证道，荡进无边寒冰丛林中。“坐好了，欣赏一下美景。我马上就回来。”

除了噬人寒意之外，这地方还是很美的——十分原始，覆盖着令人目盲的白色，还挺合适的——他试图在这 _格外_ 忙碌的一年中享受这片刻的喘息。他用拇指抚摸着闪烁白色灯戒的外缘，又叹了口气。人生啊。

“好啦，”Carol的声音打破了他的沉思，她落在他面前，双手抱臂，脸上挂着困扰的表情，“我找到我们的下一个目的地了。”

“老天，”Kyle站起来，“又一场危机？”

“危机难道不是无处不在？”她露出一个嘲讽的冷笑，接着摇摇头。“去的路上听到一些谣言和勾当，”她继续道。“我去村子里检查了一下，结果……”她叹气。

“怎么了？”

“很显然，亲爱的灯侠乔丹惹怒了这颗星球上的独裁者，他决定对此好好回敬一番，”她捏着鼻梁，“并且派一队星舰前往他的家乡地球。”

“噢，”Kyle说。“噢不要。”

“没错，”Carol叹息。“看起来我们得回家度假了。”

 

 

 

他们抵达时已然是一片混战。已经有几位灯侠率先抵达，尽可能控制住了舰船，但他们寡不敌众，并且很难抵挡那些不断向地球表面开火的巨大能量武器。

“地面部队！”其中一人冲他们叫道。“他们还派了地面部队，但是我们无法——”

“这就去！”Kyle回答，直冲向下方着陆。地面上只有一艘舰艇在不断派出士兵，也许他们能够在军队扩散前就阻止这次袭击。

“我留在这儿！”Carol叫道，紫灯罩住了运输船，避免更多部队涌出。“确保不会再有增员，以及在装甲部队来袭之前控制住这些士兵。”

“祝你好运！”Kyle回道，接着穿过大气层。这不会太难。只不过是几千名士兵，而只有一个城市——

“天啊， _不是吧_ ，”他呻吟起来，悬浮在哥特式建筑和垃圾遍布的城市上方。哥谭。肯定是 _哥谭。_

好吧。如果有哪个城市准备好面对外星袭击的话……

外星人很有可能在Kyle抵达之前就被某个恶棍或者义警解决掉。他为此哼了一声气，在城市上方绕了几圈，寻找城中的大部队。这一次袭击是草率之举。士兵都四散在各处，任何行动都没有规律可循，也没有原因。

“好了，伙计们，”Kyle说，降落在其中一支部队前，他们正将一群半是恐惧半是愤怒的平民堵在小巷里，枪支闪亮。“到此为止了。”他建构出一把巨大的扫帚和簸箕，将他们全部扫起来，并且用水泥将四肢封死在构建上，避免逃跑。外星部队尖叫着，Kyle肯定他们被极大冒犯了。

“我们今天学到了什么有关于敌人入侵的知识呢？”他问道，一面将巨大的扫把转移到街上，边走边清扫外星人。妈妈一定会很骄傲的。

“当心！”有人在他背后叫道，Kyle转过身去，发现其中一个外星士兵从对面的屋顶上向他扑过来。他尽己所能地控制住构建没有散架，而一个橙紫色的身影将敌人抽飞到老远。

“怎——！”他吃了一惊，但当他看到警告他的人来自一栋摩天大楼边缘时，话就梗住了。“Roy！”

“啥——”Roy稍微站直了点。“Kyle？”

“噢，好极了！”一个悦耳的声音从隔壁大楼上传来，接着Kyle转过去看到一个漂浮在空中有着燃烧长发的女人，以及她身旁那个头上戴着类似锡罐的男人，手上还把持着一个昏迷的外星人。“一个灯侠！”

她旁边的男人在面罩下嗤笑一声，说道，“ _终于_ 来了。我们整晚都在干你的活儿。”

Kyle的构建立刻分崩离析。

“噢啊！”他听到Roy在背后叫了一声。

在他说出任何句子之前，有那么一瞬间，被他的震惊拖长到仿佛过去了几个小时，接着他听到自己说，“你 _头上_ 那是什么东西？”

男人表现得仿佛被扇了一巴掌似的。

“哦！”橙肤女人抽了一口气，将外星人仍在地上，双手捂住嘴，“他是不是——”

“我——我——”Kyle摇摇头，试图重新控制住自己，肾上腺素狂奔。“我得，”他指了指那群正在入侵城市的外星人。

“是啊，”男人回答，听起来比Kyle感觉的要更加镇定，但仍然有点晕头。

当Kyle迫使自己调转方向时，痛楚简直有如实质，他不得不处理掉那些因为他注意力涣散而造成的麻烦，并完成自己的工作。

他回到那个屋顶时，一切都已经尘埃落定，他站在那儿整整一个小时，希望也许那个男人——他的 _灵魂伴侣_ ——会出现。而他没有，Kyle逃避般的离开了那里。

 

 

 

Kyle 的生命中出现过许多低谷，但凌晨五点独自坐在卡座里，一如其他24小时餐厅中表情憔悴的食客，盯着手机里蝙蝠侠的号码，严肃考虑打给他咨询一椿关于恋爱问题的事，可能是他的最低谷。他存着的那个Roy的号码已经不能用了，而Kyle在城里也找不到他。他皱着眉，检查自己的印记。他的灵魂伴侣至少还活着，如果他是在躲着他的话。

但是蝙蝠侠肯定知道他是谁。这个男人对这座城市的每个人每件事都了如直肠（anal）。Kyle甚至有点惊讶在入侵结束之后，他还没有突然破窗而入，试图将他从城中赶走。

在考虑了几分钟，以及轻微的恶心之后，他拨下了号码。

“灯侠，”对面在电话铃响了几声后接通。“我们已经控制好局势了。剩余外星人已经被包围——”

“好啊，”Kyle打断他，畏缩了一下。“我知道——呃——这不是我打来的原因。”

电话那头一片寂静。

“呃，”过了好长一会儿他继续说，“你瞧，好吧，事情是这样，”他重重吞咽一下，“我——我今晚遇到了我的灵魂伴侣。”

“祝贺你，”蝙蝠侠顿了顿，说道，听起来既困惑又烦扰。

“谢了，”Kyle回答，控制住了被这场尴尬对话逼到想要以头抢桌的冲动。“但是，我是在这场乱摊子当中碰见他的，而我不能在那样的情况下就这么停下来跟他聊天问好，”他比了个手势，虽然这是在打电话，“我在想也许你知道他是谁？”

叹息。“你的确知道我本人并不认识这座城市里的每个人的。”

“不啊，我知道！但是他带着面具！还有——还有我很确定你掌控了每一个在哥谭行动的义警，对吧？”他问，试图不要展露出太多的绝望之情。

又是片刻的寂静。“描述他。”

Kyle兴奋地在座位上换了个姿势。“好的，好的，”他说，试图回忆。“他并没有穿着你那种 _战服_ 似的制服——就只是普通的衣服。哦！他还和Roy一起行动——呃，军火库，我是说。还有一个我猜测应该是外星人的女孩。但是我看不到他的脸。被他的头罩整个挡住了。”

蝙蝠侠发出了仿佛被捅了一刀的声音。“红色的？”

“什么？”

“他的头罩。是红色的吗？”

Kyle咬住腮帮内侧软肉，试图回忆。“当时天挺黑的，但是我猜应该是？”

电话线路发出细微噪声，听起来十分疑似低声用另一种语言在骂脏话，类似“一个灯侠， _当然了_ ，”接着，“我得挂断了。”

“等等，等等，你认识他吗？”

他叹息。“我尽我所能。”他说，听起来十分勉强，接着电话被挂断了。

“这可不是回答，”Kyle嘘声对着手机说，接着呻吟着将脑袋搁在黏糊糊的桌上。

“晚上过得有够糟？”有人问。Kyle抬起头，看到唯一的另一位顾客正从咖啡杯的边缘盯着他看。

“谁不是呢？”Kyle回答，那人嗤笑一声。

“的确，”他说，“但——抱歉我偷听了——我怀疑不是每个人都能在今晚遇到他们的灵魂伴侣。”

Kyle僵住了。“我——”

陌生人站了起来，带着嘲讽的表情偏过头，从吧台上抓起杯子，走向Kyle那一桌。“而你想求助的第一个人居然是 _蝙蝠侠？_ ”他摇摇头，坐在了Kyle对面，翘起脚放在桌上，却让女侍应谴责地看了Kyle一眼，仿佛这都是 _他的_ 错一样。“你的优先级真的有够怪，哥们儿，”他继续说。

果然是哥谭。城里随便扔一块石子都能打中一个义警。“我对他来说不重要。我们不是朋友。如果你是这么认为的话，”Kyle说。他很确定他能够拿下这个男人，但他不想毁掉这个地方，并且招致女侍应的更多憎恶。然而，他宁愿干掉整个街区也不愿让蝙蝠侠知道他粗心了一回。

但男人只是沉思地看了Kyle一眼，接着点点头，仿佛Kyle向他发布了某种测试。“很好，”他含糊地回答，重新拿起杯子，冷静得要死。

那，不是义警？也许只是个疯狂的普通人。“你 _是_ 谁？”

他为着这句话稍微坐直了点，将双脚重新放在地上，接着他倾身凑近，给了Kyle一个他有生所承受过最挑剔的打量眼神。“Jason，”片刻之后，他回答，仍然审视着Kyle，仿佛他正在寻找某种弱点。“Jason Todd。”

“很高兴认识你，”Kyle毫无诚意，面无表情。不知怎的，这让‘Jason’微笑起来。“你想要什么？”

“一个道歉，也许？”他说，听起来莫名愉悦，一面卷起他的袖子。

“什——”Kyle吓了一跳，但接着Jason将手腕递给他看。

“我长这么大，”Jason继续道，比着皮肤上那句 _你头上那是什么东西_ ？的印记，“一直都活在这句话实际上说的可能是我的屌的恐惧中。”

Kyle惊讶到呛出一声笑。“你？”他说。

“不错，”Jason确认道。“我，”接着重新倒回座位上，一手捋过头发。“你完全 _不知道_ 我幻想过多少恐惧场景。我怕得要死，把 _一切_ 关于安全性爱的知识都学完了。”

Kyle对此完全没有深入展开思考。“我以为你会是另一个灯侠，”他反而说道——仿佛是在为他待在外太空太久而道歉。

Jason快活地笑起来，似乎是被逗乐了。“老天，”他说，“哦 _老天啊_ ，”接着他在座位上抖个不停，最后干脆像个过分热情的小孩似的趴在了桌子上。“一个灯侠！”他仿佛突然领悟一般叫道。“你告诉他我的灵魂伴侣是个他妈的灯侠的时候他是什么反应？ _请。_ ”

“谁，蝙蝠侠？”

杰森点点头，他双眼大睁，兴奋清晰可见。“他有多火大？他发出那种‘ _喝呃呃呃_ ’的声音了吗？”

“我——其实没 _那么_ 糟糕，”Kyle试图挽救。

“不行，”Jason打断他。“不要轻描淡写。我的快乐就建立在他的痛苦之上。”

他叹息。“好吧。我猜他大概用波斯语对我骂脏话了，但是我不能确定。”接着他狐疑地看了Jason一眼。“你不是个恶棍对吧？”

Jason瞥他。“有时候你不会想狠踹他的自大屁股一脚吗。”

“那倒是，”Kyle让步了，虽然这并不算回答。接着，他抬起头。“他不是那个让你陷入昏迷的人吧？”

Jason脸上轻松的表情一扫而空。“什么？”

Kyle拍了拍他的手腕。“印记有一天淡下去了，”他尽可能冷静地阐述这件事，“接着就——突然又回来了。有人告诉我如果你的，呃，”他犹豫片刻，“ _灵魂伴侣_ 陷入昏迷时，就会发生这种事。”

Jason瞪了他片刻，接着他叹气，一手抹脸。“狗屎，”他说。“我甚至没……”他顿住了，有那么一时间，他只是盯着天花板，陷入深思。接着，他再次叹气，离开卡座。

“我们明显有很多事情需要讨论，”他站起身说道。“最好不要在早餐高峰期的一家餐馆里谈论的那种事。”他停下来，转身带着称得上是紧张的表情看着Kyle。接着，暗自沉思片刻后，冲他伸出了手。“走吗？”

Kyle忍不住翻了个白眼，抓住他的手，也站起来。“十分绅士，”他说。

“我能说什么呢？”Jason回答，两人走向门口。接着中途Jason似乎突然发现他们还牵着手，于是立刻分开了。

“等等，”他说，在一脚快踏出大门时拽住了Kyle的袖子。“要给小费。”

Kyle瞪着他好长一会儿，试图弄清楚这到底是在调戏他是个超级英雄，还是他的真心话，Jason皱眉，“怎么？”

那就是认真的了。Kyle有点融化。

“没什么，”kyle承诺道，试图忍住微笑，将一张皱巴巴的十块钱放在小费罐里。“我妈妈会很喜欢你的，”他说道，转过身去，两手塞进口袋里，和Jason并排走上街，想着也许， _只是也许_ ，这或许能成。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：*1：Radu Stancu, appears in 29 issues. Former spy now friend of Kyle Rayner and owner of a coffee shop


End file.
